Maid in Manhattan: Rogan Style!
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Rory is a maid working at the Dragonfly inn. Celebrity Logan Huntzberger stays at the inn for a few days. What happens when Logan falls in love with Rory, thinking she’s someone else?
1. A Normal Day

**Maid in Manhattan: Rogan Style!**

**Author's Note: ****Hey how's it going? Well I have decided to make a chapter story for Gilmore girls! If I get no reviews, I'm not going to update…have fun!**

**Summary: ****Rory is a maid working at the Dragonfly inn. Celebrity Logan Huntzberger stays at the inn for a few days. What happens when Logan falls in love with Rory, thinking she's someone else?**

"Rory, come on we're going to be late for work!" Lorelei called to Rory, who was still in her room getting dressed. Rory emerged from her room wearing her maid's dress and her white tennis shoes. She walked past her mother and she stood in front of the mirror and she put her long chestnut brown hair into aponytail. She looked at her mother, and she pursed her lips.

"Well let's get going now mom." Rory said with a small smile. Rory had been working at the Dragonfly inn ever since it opened. But now she didn't enjoy working there. Why you may ask? Well Lorelei got a new partner who runs most of it, making Lorelei the partner who did most of the work. But Lorelei gets paid a lot more, so Rory can't complain.

"C'mon Hun, we don't want to be late." Lorelei said as she and her daughter walked out of the house and drove off to the Dragonfly inn.

Rory walked into the maids' change room of the Dragonfly and saw her two best friends and fellow maids, Paris and Lane. Paris and Lane had also been working with Rory for a really long time at the dragonfly and have been working really hard to get into management. So far, none of them had their chance.

"Hey you guys." Rory said joyfully as she walked towards them as they got ready. Lane looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Rory!" Paris waved to Rory.

"Hey Rory." Rory smiled as she watched Lane struggle to do up the zipper on her dress.

"Lane, do you need a hand with that?" Lane nodded her head, turning her back to Rory.

"Yes I do! The one thing I hate about these new uniforms is that the zippers are so much harder to zip up! I miss the old ones that your mom let us wear." Rory nodded sadly as she did up the sipper.

The old uniforms were French maid uniforms. They weren't sluttish, but they did catch the visitors attention and made them want to come and see them Also; the zippers were a lot bigger and easier to do up. But now the new partner found that the uniforms were too scandalous for a professional inn like theirs.

Now, they have these cheap, pale blue maid uniforms that look very dull and boring. The material didn't even feel that good! The material felt like cheap cotton that didn't stroke Rory's skin softly like the other one did. But Rory never complained.

"I got to tell you Rory, I wish I had the same idea as you; getting into uniform before going to work. It would save me a lot of time eh?" Pairs said as she put on her white tennis shoes. Rory smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, my mom said that it would be the better idea if I did." Lane nodded as she put her hair in a bun.

"Yeah, what did Lorelei do with all of those French maid uniforms?" Rory smiled to herself as she took a sip out of her water bottle.

"She is using them all for Halloween costumes. She might lend Yale some of them too." Paris giggled as she looked at Rory.

"She shouldn't." Rory looked at Paris and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? You know my mom loves her knew business partner and she wants to please him more than anything." Rory said as she rolled her eyes. Even though her mom treated her new partner like God, Rory never really respected him.

"Whatever." Paris nodded, understanding why Rory hated him so much. Lane decided to break the ice.

"Hey have you two been reading the letters that Michel has been giving us lately?" Rory and Paris both shook their heads with both their eyebrows raised.

"No…what's the point of reading them? All Michel talks about in those stupid newsletters are how his part of the job is doing, and all he says about us is that there is always room for improvement." Lane chuckled at Paris' comment. That girl _always _had something to complain about.

"Well this newsletter changed! This newsletter said and I quote, 'we are now accepting applications for management. Please hand in your application by the end of next week.'" Paris and Rory's eyes both widened. They were accepting maids into management?! Paris began to jump up and down.

"This is freaking awesome! There are so many things we can do to change this place!" Rory smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I know you would change a lot Paris." Paris looked at Rory and a grin grew across her face.

"Hey, you should apply." Rory blinked hard.

"Uh what?" Lane nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Rory you should apply!" Rory shook her head.

"I'm not applying!" Paris looked at her, almost angered.

"And why not?"

"Well for starters I don't like the new boss!" Lane put on a smirk.

"But you like one of the boss'!" Rory didn't know what to say to that. She did like one of the boss'. It was her mother for crying out loud!

"Yes, but I don't know if I'll make it." Paris put on a smirk this time.

"But on the contrary my dear friend, you are the ideal manager. You are smart, you are really close with all of the people who work here and you look hot in a manager suit." Rory backed away uncomfortably.

"Why are you looking at me in a manager suit?" Lane shook her head and put both her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"That doesn't matter Rory! You can do this! We have faith in you and we know you can do this…please just apply." Rory looked at her two best friends and sighed loudly. She never really liked to disappoint them. They never did to her.

"Fine I'll think about it. Just give me some time." Lane smiled.

"Thank you Rory." Rory smiled as Michel walked in. He had his usual dark brown clipboard with him and he smiled at all the maids.

"Good morning ladies." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." They all replied back. Michel looked down at the clipboard and then back at them.

"Well ladies, it seems that we have a pretty busy schedule for the couple of days. In the grand suite, we actually have a celebrity coming to stay." Lane raised her eyebrows.

"Which celebrity?" Michel looked down at the board and then back at her.

"It seems that Logan Huntzberger, son of that newspaper owner and the actor is staying here to do a few conferences and promotional pictures for his movie." Paris smirked.

"Ladies be careful; he just broke up with that model with all the money. What's her name? Paris Hilton?" Everyone laughed at her comment. She was always funny.

"Well Ms. Gellar, it seems that you are in a comical mood this morning. Anyway, in the York suite, model Bobby is staying there. Ladies she has made a request that no one touch any of her clothes unless they are packaged." Paris raised her eyebrow again.

"Who is Bobby? If she is a model, why haven't we heard of her?" Michel shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that she is not known yet." Paris nodded her head. Michel continued on.

"And finally, we have my mother coming in…she demands that she doesn't have a wake up call and that she gets breakfast in bed every morning at five after nine sharp…you all got that?" They all nodded. The thing they liked about Michel was that he was very straightforward.

"Good, now get to work." He said as he bolted out. Rory grabbed her cleaning supplies and looked at Paris and Lane.

"Well, I'm off…I'm stuck cleaning the Grand suite." Paris looked at her and smiled.

"Good luck Rory…it will take you a while to clean all that up." Lane laughed and took her cleaning supplies.

"I'm going to need it too; I have to clean up Michel's mother's room." The three laughed as they went their different ways.

As Rory walked down the hallways of the inn, she noticed that a lot of people were talking about Logan coming to stay there. Everyone just seemed to love him. Rory didn't see what was so great about him. He was basically famous because he was born into a rich family and he just went on from there. He didn't have to work hard.

Rory sighed loudly and looked down at the floor. She only wished that she could have someone like Logan Huntzberger. Just for once in her whole life, Rory just wanted to know what it was like to have someone treat her as if she was like him. She just wanted a little bit of respect and for someone to see something in her that no one else has ever seen.

"Oh Rory, stop dreaming! Nothing like that ever happens to maids." Rory muttered to herself miserably as she walked down the halls and walked into the Grand suite. She knew that he was indeed _too_ good for her.

_To be continued…_

_Well there is the first chapter! Please read and review or else I will not update! Have fun!_


	2. StarCrossed

**Star-crossed**

**Author's note: ****Hey! How's life? Well I just updated this chapter really quickly…so please read and review!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Logan Huntzberger arrives to the Dragonfly inn with his father and his whole crew...Lorelei also has a wake up call in her love life.**

"Logan Huntzberger, is it true that you are secretly dating Britney Spears?" A reporter asked as Logan got out of his limo. Logan looked at the reporter angrily and clearly annoyed. Reporters were always asking him if he was having an affair with a different woman.

"No comment!" He said loudly, as his father, Mitchum also emerged from the limo. He looked just as annoyed as his son did.

"Logan will not be answering questions now; he will answer them all later when he is all settled in. Thank you!" Mitchum then grabbed his son's arm and dragged him into the hotel as the rest of his crew came in. Logan's assistants and best friends, Finn and Colin came in and Mitchum looked at them both and then his son.

"You three go upstairs and get into our room; I'll check us in and inspect this place." Logan looked at his father, not knowing how to react to his ego.

"Dad, why do you need to inspect this place? It looks fine to me." Mitchum looked at his son, his usual superior, 'I'm better than you' look in his eyes.

"Son, who is the one who made you what you are today?" Logan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You."

"And who is the one who is the one who made sure that the reporters never got an exclusive on any of the stupid little scandals you have done?" Logan sighed again.

"You, once again."

"And finally, who is the one who actually got you together with that former model, Nadia Sanderson and hid the fact that you used her from the press." Logan sighed loudly once more. He hated how his father used things against him.

"Dad I get the picture! You did all that stuff from me. If you want to inspect the inn be my guest, I'm going upstairs!" Logan said loudly as he bolted away and Colin and Finn followed behind. Mitchum walked to the front desk and Lorelei smiled warmly.

"Hi welcome to the dragonfly inn. What's your name?" Mitchum looked her in the eye and put on light smile.

"Mitchum Huntzberger…my son is here too." Lorelei nodded and checked them off the list.

"Yeah you're here on the list." Mitchum smiled and nodded.

"That's good…do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lorelei nodded with a smile.

"Yes, of course you may." Mitchum stared at her for a moment and then smiled brazenly.

"Are you and your partner dating or married?" Lorelei gave him an odd look and shook her head.

"No…even if I was, why would that concern you?" Mitchum looked her in the eye again.

"I have a freedom of choice to ask whatever I want…can I ask you another question?" Lorelei was beginning to get freaked out by this.

"What are you going to ask me if my mother is married now?"

"No I wasn't."

"Oh…okay then ask away." Mitchum nodded and looked her in the eyes again.

"Will my son be safe here? You know the paparazzi wont sneak into is room and take pictures." Lorelei laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"No, of course not! This is a very safe and professional inn!" Mitchum nodded with a smile on his face.

"Good…can I have my key now? I want to look around." Lorelei nodded as she got his key and handed it to him.

"Here you go…enjoy your stay here." Mitchum walked away and began to look around the inn. Lorelei sighed and then she saw her partner come in beside her.

Her partner's name was Jason Stiles. The two had been secretly dating for three months now. She adored him half to death. He was prim and proper, smart, funny and he clearly cared about the inn. The one thing that bugged her about him was that he treated the inn as if it was his own. But she never complained. She loved him so much.

"HI Lorelei." He said casually. She smiled at him.

"Hi Jason…how are you?" He smiled back.

"I'm good thanks…listen I actually need to talk to you." Lorelei raised her eyebrows.

"You are talking to me Sherlock." Jason smiled coyly and sighed.

"Okay I guess we can have it out here."

"Have it out?" Jason looked into her eyes, looking nervous.

"Lorelei…I want to break up with you." Lorelei's eyes widened. Did Jason just say he wanted to break up with her?!

"What?! Why?!" Jason put a hand on her shoulder and had a look of regret.

"Well Lorelei, you see there are actually a few reasons…you want to hear them all?" Lorelei nodded her head, anger pouring out of her eyes.

"YES I DO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason nodded.

"Well first of all…I feel that you are distracting me while I work. You're always in my office." Lorelei put her hands on her hips angrily.

"That's because it's my office too! I'm the one who started this inn!" Jason nodded and he tightened his lips.

"But you don't necessarily go in there to work now do you?" Lorelei's mouth dropped. Jason could really be a jerk sometimes.

"Also, I just don't feel the magic any more. I think I have fallen out of love with you." Lorelei stood there now, almost in tears.

"Jason why would you tell me this?! Why can't you just say I'm breaking up and then walk away like normal people do?!" Jason shrugged like he didn't care.

"Well I thought you had a right to know." Lorelei let a few lone tears fall down her eyes. She couldn't describe how hurt she was.

"Get out! You're not working here anymore!" She hollered, her voice cracking a little bit. Jason shook his head.

"I'm not."

"Why not?!"

"Because this is my inn now…when you signed that contract for me be your partner, it said that I'm going to be here until you go as well." Lorelei was shocked as more tears fell from her eyes.

"You never told me that!" Jason shrugged.

"Exactly darling." Lorelei just stood there as Jason walked away, not even looking back at her. Lorelei turned back to her front desk and she cried into her hands.

She had never had a break up that painful before. She never thought that it would come so unexpectedly. She thought her and Jason were doing very well in their relationship…what happened? What had she done wrong? Her cries began to get louder and louder and more upsetting. She didn't know what else to do. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss are you okay?" Lorelei looked up and saw a man standing there looking very worried about her. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and nodded.

"I've been better I have to admit." The man nodded and stood across from her from the desk.

"Yeah I know it kind of sucks to feel sad on such a nice day." Lorelei nodded and she looked at the man.

He actually wasn't that bad looking. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was very attractive looking. Lorelei got back to reality and she looked down at the lists and then back at the man.

"Do you have a reservation here?" He nodded with a smile.

"Well I'm actually here with Logan Huntzberger. I'm his manager." Lorelei smiled. She was clearly impressed by him.

"Oh that's so cool!" Luke nodded.

"Yeah it can be sometimes." Lorelei nodded as she went to the key cabinet and she handed him a small brass key.

"I already gave Mitchum the key, but he was looking around and I'm sure that Logan is waiting outside the door. So there's the spare key." The man smiled and took the key.

"Thanks." He began to walk towards the staircase. Lorelei walked out from behind the spare key and she ran to the staircase as he was walking up the staircase.

"I'm Lorelei, by the way." The man looked back down at her and he smiled sweetly.

"I'm Luke Danes." Lorelei smiled and she waved nervously.

"Well enjoy your stay." He nodded as she walked back to her desk. Could she actually be falling for him?

"Oh stop Lorelei! Stop rushing into things, this is too soon!" She whispered to herself. But that had her wondering for the rest of the day.

_**Upstairs…**_

"Logan, just go downstairs and get the damn key!" Colin said to Logan who was trying to open his locked hotel room. Logan shook his head.

"I am not going downstairs and getting the key from my father! I want nothing more to do with him!" Finn rolled his eyes intimidated.

"Logan this isn't about your father, mate. This is about you getting the damn key so we can get inside the damn hotel room!" Logan got really mad and annoyed that he kicked the door open! Colin shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that could work too." The three walked in and were amazed at how huge the room was. Finn jumped onto the bed.

"Oh this bed is so fluffy!" He exclaimed Colin jumped onto the couch and stretched.

"Oh even the couch is comfortable!" Logan laughed at his two friends.

"While you two are talking about the couch and my bed, I'm going to take a leak." They nodded as Logan walked to the bathroom. When he was in there he noticed a maid cleaning the toilet.

"Excuse me? I need the bathroom." Rory heard his name and she ran out, her hair blocking her face.

"Sorry." She ran out of the bathroom and out of the room before anyone else could see her. When she was finally out of that hotel room, she leaned up against the wall in the hallway.

She actually talked to Logan Huntzberger. Okay, maybe it wasn't an intimate or proper talk, but they still said stuff to each other. Based on how her love life is, she knew that just the slightest word that a guy says to her would make her feel good. But she had to open her eyes to reality; he wouldn't go for her. She was a maid. He was famous. Famous people don't go for maids.

"Rory! Rory, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Paris exclaimed when she saw Rory.

"I told you I was cleaning the Grand suite." Paris began to drag her.

"Well that Bobby model is coming in and we need to clean her room!" Rory nodded her head.

"Okay let's get to it." The two began to run to the York suite. Rory silently thought about how her life would've been if she were an actress and she was dating Logan.

_To be continued…_


	3. Bobby

**Bobby**

**Author's note: ****Hey how's it going? Well its going good for me, just got a callback for a show…anyhow on with the story! Here is the newsy chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter summary: ****Bobby the unknown model has come to the dragonfly inn…**

Rory and Paris walked into the suite and were amazed at how big Bobby's suite was. Rory and Paris figured that models need their space; not only to take photos, but also to relax. Rory had never modeled once in her life, but she guessed that. Paris turned to Rory with a smirk.

"For a model that isn't well-known yet, she has a great lifestyle." Rory nodded as she walked towards the bed and began to make the bed.

"It doesn't matter if you're well-known or not Paris, what matters is that you have money. Money is all that matters if you think about it." Paris nodded, understanding what Rory was talking about.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Rory sighed loudly and she began to change the pillow cases into silk pillow cases.

"Why would you think that?" Rory asked sarcastically. Paris grinned and she came and helped Rory change pillow cases.

"Rory, I understand if you don't like that people look down on you because you're a maid, but don't give a pity party for yourself." Rory sighed loudly and she slammed the pillow down at the top of the bed.

"It's just not fair! I work so hard with this. Hell, I spend all my time here cleaning this inn from top to bottom, and these guests don't even care. They just look at me like I'm nothing. It's like they think that all maids are poor and they have nothing better to do with their lives." Paris put the pillows she had put new pillow cases on the bed and she walked over to an irritated Rory.

"Rory, did something happen that's making you act like this?" Rory was silent for a moment and she walked over to the small kitchen and she began to clean it with a washcloth. She nodded her head, not taking her eye off of what she was cleaning.

"Something did happen."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rory thought for a moment. She didn't know if she should tell her; she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Finally, she sighed heavily and looked at Paris.

"I was cleaning the bathroom in that Logan Huntzberger's suite. I was cleaning the bathroom at the time. He walked in while I was cleaning and I apologized, but he didn't even acknowledge me. He didn't credit me or even accept my apology. I know I sound like a twelve year old, but I just hated it. I hated that a man like him, with all that money and time, doesn't take the time to say good job." Paris stared at her annoyed friend and sighed as well. She knew exactly how she felt.

"Rory, don't worry about it. If you go for the management program, you may actually get a lot of respect." Rory looked at her confused.

"How do you know that?" Paris shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't. I'm just guessing because the manager is the boss." Rory thought for a moment. She never did see anyone mistreat her mom at work; she always got treated with respect because she owned the place. A small smile grew across Rory's face.

"You have a point there Gellar." Paris grinned and she began to dust the shelves.

"I know I do Gilmore…just talk to Lorelei about it and see what it's all about." Rory nodded and she continued to clean the kitchen.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Paris, I thought you said that Bobby was coming now." Rory said, looking at her watch. Paris shrugged her shoulders, looking just as confused as Rory did.

"She was; that's what Michel told me." Rory looked at Paris and then before she could turn around, Bobby walked in the door.

Bobby looked like most models do; beautiful, thin and blonde. Her golden blonde hair was about shoulder-length and she wore really hot clothes. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, black closed toes heels, and a black halter top with a black light coat on top. She took off her bug-eyed sunglasses and she smiled at Paris and Rory.

"Are you two the maids that will be taking care of my hotel room?" Rory smiled, with a polite smile on her face.

"Yes we will take care of it, only if you want us to." Bobby smiled brightly.

"Oh thank the lord. Every time I go to a hotel, I'm stuck with the idiots." Paris and Rory nodded their heads, not knowing what to say to that. Bobby laughed to herself and then she looked at them both again.

"Oh, I'm being so rude. I'm Bobby Taylor. I'm a model and I will be doing a photo shoot for the next few days here at the inn." She shook hands with both Rory and Paris. Paris smiled at her politely.

"It's really nice to meet you Bobby. I'm Paris Gellar." Rory smiled as well.

"I'm Rory Gilmore." Bobby smiled at them both as Michel, Sookie and Lorelei walked in with five huge suitcases. Michel dropped the two suitcases that he was carrying, breathing heavily.

"How much do you models need to bring?" Bobby turned to him and smiled casually.

"Well, models have to have clothes, shoes, make up and jewelry for every photo shoot that they do. Also I packed a few other things like magazines and food." Sookie looked at Lorelei, still breathing heavily.

"I think I just lost fifty pounds of fat and gained twenty pounds of muscle while carrying these up." Bobby overheard and she laughed with amusement.

"Oh I didn't pack that much. Tyra Banks brings ten suitcases with her when she travels." Michel rolled his eyes and began to walk out the door.

"I hope she doesn't come here then." Sookie followed behind.

"Michel, wait up! She may ask us to do more work!" Lorelei closed the door quietly and she extended her hand out to Bobby.

"Hi, I'm Lorelei Gilmore. I own this inn." Bobby shook hands with her and smiled beautifully.

"You have such a beautiful inn. You must have excellent people working here." Lorelei nodded and pointed at Paris and Rory who were just adding a few finishing touches to the things they cleaned.

"I'm not sure if you met them already, but this is my daughter Rory and her best friend Paris. They do a lot of work here at the inn." Bobby smiled at them both again and she nodded her head.

"They really are good workers." Lorelei nodded her head and then looked at Rory and Paris.

"Well girls, it seems that your work here is done. You have two more rooms to clean and then you have your break." Rory and Paris nodded their heads and began to walk out the door. Lorelei turned and smiled at Bobby and shook her hand one more time.

"It nice to meet you here Bobby. Enjoy your stay." Bobby smiled back at her.

"Thank you very much Lorelei. I know I will." Lorelei smiled and she walked out of the room and closed the door lightly.

Lorelei saw Rory and Paris about to walk into one of the empty hotel rooms and Lorelei paced ahead and called out to her daughter.

"Rory! Rory, before you go in, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Rory looked at Paris and Paris nodded with approval.

"Go Rory, I'll get a head start."

"Okay thanks Paris." Paris walked into the room and Rory walked towards her mother. Rory noticed that she had a worried and upset look in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay? You look a little bit upset." Lorelei sighed loudly and looked into her daughter's clear blue eyes.

"Jason and I broke up." Rory's eyes widened. Her mother and Jason broke up.

"You guys broke up? Why, did something happen?" Lorelei shook her head sadly.

"All he said was that he didn't feel the magic anymore. It was just so out of the blue. I'm really overwhelmed right now." Rory hugged her mother tightly. She_ hated_ to see her mother like this.

"I'm so sorry mom." Lorelei let go of her daughter. Rory could tell by her eyes that she had more to tell.

"That's not all Rory." Rory looked at her mother confused.

"What else is there?" Lorelei looked around, to make sure no one else was there. She looked at her daughter again and began to whisper.

"After Jason and I broke up, I began to cry and this really nice man came and asked me if I was okay. He is really handsome looking and I want to see him or talk to him again." Rory looked at her mom and smiled.

"Did you get his name?" Lorelei nodded.

"Yeah I did. His name is Luke Danes. Apparently, he is Logan Huntzberger's manager." Rory smiled and put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, if you see him again you should talk to him. Or try and get to know more about him." Lorelei shook her head, with worried eyes again.

"Rory I cant do that."

"Why?"

"When the two of us were talking, I was flirting like a fourteen year old does. I was talking like a child." Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Why were you talking like a child?"

"That's what I do when I get nervous around men I like a little bit. I want you to try and find out as much as you can about him. Please…you go in his room more than I do." Rory looked into her mother's eyes and sighed. Her mother gave up a lot for Rory and it would be unfair of Rory to not say yes.

"Okay mom I'll do it." Lorelei smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks Hun…I owe you…now you go clean that room and then you go and try to find out what you can about that Luke." Rory nodded and began to walk away.

"I'll get right to it mom." The two Lorelei's smiled and walked their different ways. Little did Rory know, but the next two hours were going to change her life.

_To be continued…_

_Well you all know the drill; no reviews, no chapter! Enjoy you guys!!_


	4. The Mixup

**The Mix-up**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! How is everyone doing? Well just to give you all a heads up, I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to Ottawa on Tuesday with my school. When I come back I'll try to!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Rory and Paris have to put all of Bobby's designer clothes in her closet…what happens when Rory tries on her clothes?**

Rory and Paris walked out of the hotel they had been cleaning for the past half hour. Rory looked at the watch that was on her wrist and then she looked at Paris.

"We have another half an hour until our break is over…what do you think we should do?" Paris thought for a moment. She was the kind of person who liked to use her time wisely.

"I think that we should just see what other work we can do." Rory nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I think we should do that too. Jason would be pretty mad if he found us just standing around here or hanging out in the lobby when we should be working." Paris nodded as the two began to walk down the hallway, dusting the shelves in the hallway.

"So what did your mom want to tell you Rory?" Paris asked casually as she dusted some more. Rory looked at Paris straight in the eye with no emotion.

"She told me that Jason broke up with her." Paris' eyes widened when she heard those words leave Rory's mouth.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Rory nodded her head as she continued to dust.

"Yeah she appeared to be better than before. And she also told me that she saw this really attractive man. She was also freaking out because she was talking like a fourteen year old flirting." Paris stifled out a laugh.

"It's better for her to move on quickly, than for her to eat ice cream all day and for her to be crying all day." Rory nodded.

"Yeah anything would be better than that Paris." The two nodded as they began to walk further down into the hall.

Suddenly Bobby burst out of her room, with her manager, who was telling her what she was going to be doing in her first photo shoot. Bobby threw her blonde hair back and she saw Rory and Paris and she called to them.

"Paris, Rory do you think that I can ask you both a huge favor." Rory nodded her head with a polite smile on her face.

"That's what we're here for Bobby." Bobby smiled and she pointed to her room.

"I already started to hang up all my designer outfits in my closet, but then my manager came and told me that I have a photo shoot right now so do you think that the two of you can finish it off. And also, I have this divine dark and light purple summer dress that needs to be pressed. Do you mind taking care of that as well?" Rory nodded her head again.

"You don't even have to ask us Bobby; we'll always do it for you." Bobby smiled as she went into her purse.

"You two are lifesavers…here this is for the two of you." She handed Paris and Rory both a twenty dollar bill. Rory smiled brightly.

"Bobby you don't have to give us this." Bobby nodded her head with her perfect pearl smile.

"Of course you deserve it! You do so much here at this hotel and you deserve to be credited." Rory smiled warmly. Bobby actually credited the hard work that Rory did. Suddenly Bobby's manager began to push her ahead.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to go now." Bobby waved to them as she was rudely being pushed by her manager.

Rory walked into her hotel room and Paris followed behind as she closed the door. Rory walked over to her closet and saw the piles of clothes that had to be hung up. _How much clothes do models need?!_ Paris sighed loudly.

"Well this is going to be annoying." Rory nodded as she walked to the bed and began to put the clothes on a hanger.

"Paris, get that dress that Bobby mentioned out of the closet so we won't forget." Paris nodded.

"Whatever you say boss." Rory smiled as Paris walked to the closet and got the dress. Rory heard Paris gasp.

"Oh my lord." Paris said just above a whisper. Rory turned to her with her eyebrows raised.

"Paris, what is it?" Paris showed her the dress and Rory's eyes widened. Never, in Rory's whole life had she ever seen a dress that beautiful.

The dress ended right at the kneecap and was spaghetti strapped. The dress had different colors of purple that made the dress stand out. This dress looked like no dress Rory had ever worn in her life. Sure, she had nice dresses, but this dress beta them all for sure.

"Oh my god that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." Rory exclaimed and she walked over to the dress Paris was holding up. Paris felt the material of the dress and had a sly grin on her face.

"Feel the material; it's like butter!" Rory laughed as she felt the dress. Silk. The dress was made of silk. Rory saw that the tag was still on the dress. Rory's eyes widened.

"Paris, this dress is two thousand dollars!" Paris looked at the dress, confused.

"For one purple summer dress?!" Rory smiled at the dress. What she would give to where that dress…

"Okay Paris, just put the dress over there near the door and when we finish up here, we can go and get it pressed." Rory turned around and began to get the clothes ready to hang up. Paris looked at the dress and then at Rory. She smirked deviously.

"Rory, what size are you?"

"I'm a size two…why?" Rory turned and saw the look in her eyes. She knew Paris was up to something.

"It just so happens that Bobby's dress may actually fit you." Rory's eyes widened. Was Paris insane?!

"No Paris! I'm not going to wear her dress! I'll be in so much trouble!" Paris handed her the dress and had that demanding look in her eyes.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, when are you or I ever going to have a chance to wear a two thousand dollar outfit? Think of this as an opportunity." Rory looked at the dress that was in her hands and she thought for a moment.

"Well…I guess I could wear it for a few seconds…but you are not to mention this to anyone." Paris nodded as she went into the closet again.

"Don't worry so much Gilmore…now while you put that dress on, I'll be in here find the perfect shoes!" Rory rolled her eyes playfully as she began to put on the dress. Never once in her whole life, did she ever think she would wear a dress like that.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Logan sighed loudly as he lay on his bed. He was so tired of having his whole life planned. It was like he lived a life that was already lived. All there really was to his life was schedules, public appearances and rumors. He hated having no one to talk to about personal things. He did talk to his manager Luke a lot, but it would feel better to have someone new in his life. Someone who wasn't his father, his manager, his subordinates or paparazzi; he just wanted a normal person to talk to.

"Luke! Luke do I have any plans for the rest of the day?" Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure…here I'll check the schedule." Logan rolled his eyes and got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Screw it Luke…I'm going for a walk." Luke looked at him and blinked hard.

"Logan, you can't just leave. You have lists of things that you have to do." Logan rolled his eyes again, irritated and miserable.

"Well maybe I don't want to do what's on the damn list! Did you or my father ever think of that?!" Luke was silent, shocked by Logan's yelling. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought Luke." Luke just stared at him as Logan bolted out of the room and slammed the door.

Logan leaned up against the door. He felt bad that he yelled at Luke, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to do whatever he wanted with his life and have no one hold him back. Hell, he would jump off a building and hope no one would hold him back.

He sighed loudly and began to walk down the hall. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and then he by accident knocked over a statue. The statue shattered into tiny little pieces, taking up a large area of the floor. He looked around frantically, trying to find a maid.

"Oh damn it." Logan muttered to himself. He walked down the hall and then he bumped into another person who was staying in the hotel.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to stop you, but do you know where any of the maids went?" The man nodded and pointed at Bobby's hotel room.

"I saw them go in there…I saw that model and she was indeed the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Logan nodded with a smile.

"Okay thank you sir." He walked away from the man and he knocked on the door of the hotel room.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" He heard a voice telling him to wait a moment. Finally, Paris opened the door and she smiled warmly.

"Oh…wow…you're here." She laughed nervously. Logan nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah I was actually wondering if you could help…"

"Paris, are you sure that these black shoes look okay with this dress?" Rory walked out of the bedroom, revealing herself in the purple summer dress. Logan couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked so beautiful. Rory turned and her eyes went wide when she saw Logan there. _Crap!!_

"Hello." Logan said to her casually.

"Hi." Rory said, trying not to show him any signs of panic in her voice. Logan smiled warmly and then he walked in to see her.

"You must be the beautiful Bobby that everyone is talking about." Rory's throat went dry. He thought she was Bobby! Now she was in trouble.

"Yes she is the one and the only Bobby." Paris said for Rory. Rory forced out a smile.

"You must be Logan." He nodded his head slowly.

"Yes I am, but I'd rather not talk about that." Rory looked over at Paris, with panic in her eyes and Paris looked at Logan.

"So is there something you wanted?" Logan thought for a moment, lost in Rory's blue eyes. He actually forgot why he came there!

"Well…um…I knocked over a statue and I need someone to clean it up." Paris nodded her head and grabbed a pair of bug eyed sunglasses that were on the counter.

"Yes I'll get right on that…here you go Bobby…now you can go for your walk now." Logan looked at Rory, curious.

"You're going out?" Rory took the glasses, panicked.

"Yeah I am." Logan smiled warmly.

"Oh that's funny, so am I." Paris grinned slyly.

"Well would you look at that; you can both go for a walk together!" Rory looked at Paris, panicked and irritated.

"What?" Logan looked at her sincerely.

"If you wouldn't mind, we can go together." Rory stared into his hazel eyes. This may actually be her chance to be with the kind of guy she knows that she will never have. She smiled softly.

"Sure, you can come." Logan smiled.

"Okay let's go." Rory put the glasses on and as the two began to walk out the door, she gave Paris a dark stare. Paris waved.

"Have fun." Rory and Logan walked out of the hotel with no one seeing them. Rory prayed and hoped that no one would recognize who she was.

_To be continued…_

_Well folks there you have it! Read and review please!!!!_


	5. Question

**Question**

Hi its acting-singing-bella. I just want to ask you all a question about this story. Who seriously wants me to keep writing? It seems to me that not many of you are interested in this story and it's boring you. I don't want to continue to write this if you are all bored of it.

Just tell me and I'll either delete it or try and continue it

Acting-singing-bella


	6. Falling for the Wrong Person

**Falling for the wrong person**

**Authors note: ****Well after reading reviews, it looks like I will continue to keep writing this story…lol…well here is the new chapter…have fun!**

**Summary: ****Rory and Logan begin to realize their connection during this walk…as much as Rory wants to fall for him; she also realizes that she can't.**

Rory and Logan began to slowly walk down the stairs, as Rory timidly tried to make sure no one saw her like this. The last thing she needed was to lose her job and try and search for another job. Luckily, she was wearing bug eyed sunglasses that hid most of her face.

When they both got to the front hall, Rory could hear people talking outside of the hotel. It was paparazzi; trying to get a picture of Logan as usual. Rory turned to Logan, panicked and not knowing what to do.

"How are we supposed to get around those people? I don't want my picture to be taken!" Logan looked at her and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Why not? You're beautiful." Rory looked at him, a smile growing across her face. Never once in a hundred years, she never would have thought that she would hear someone like Logan say that to her.

"Thank you…but I don't want them to take my picture though." Logan sighed and he looked at all the paparazzi through the window. He knew that if his father heard about him sneaking out with another woman, he would be furious. Logan looked at her sternly but gently.

"Bobby, you go out first and meet me at the pond. I'll catch up in about ten minutes…maybe twenty if these guys continue to ask me questions about my personal life." Rory nodded, with a small smile. She didn't like the fact that he called her _'Bobby'_.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Logan nodded as she walked out of the hotel, the paparazzi taking many pictures of her.

"Miss! Are you Logan Huntzberger's newest girlfriend? Are you a fellow guest that knows anything about that new model, Bobby?" Rory continued to look down at her feet as she scurried away from them all. Sometimes she wondered how Logan could handle it; it must have been stressful.

"Wow…that was quite a workout." Rory muttered to herself as she began to walk to the lake.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Logan sighed loudly as he stared at the door. He couldn't handle anymore photographers making up stories about him. He didn't want so many lies and stereotypes being made about him.

"Well…here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself as he walked out the door, the photographers immediately taking pictures of him. Logan put on his fake smile and he waved to all the photographers like the Queen does every time she is seen in public.

"Hey guys how's it going?" They all didn't answer him; they just continued t take pictures of him and ask him questions.

"Logan, just ten minutes ago, we saw a very beautiful woman leave this hotel…is she your newest girlfriend? Is she the new model, Bobby? Tell us everything you know about her!" Logan shook his head slowly. He hardly knew anything about her…only that he did want to know more about her.

"Look, what happens in my life, stays in my life. I don't have to tell you all everything now do I?" One of the paparazzi nodded their heads.

"Yes you do…that's the main reason why there are photographers." Logan smirked and thought of the perfect way to get out of this mess.

"Listen, you let me out of this mess, and I'll make a confession at the party Tuesday night." They all raised their eyebrows.

"Are you telling the truth?" Logan nodded his head.

"Yes I am…trust me." All the reporters stared at the young celebrity and sighed. Logan would say just about anything to get away from them.

"Fine…but if we don't get a confession from you, we will make up one for you." Logan nodded with a winning smirk upon his face.

"That sounds like a deal then. Well, if you will all excuse me I have something important I have to do." The paparazzi all stared at him as he walked right past them, trying to get to the lake. He didn't care if the whole world knew that he was a rich jerk…he just wanted to get to know more about this mysterious woman.

_**At the lake…**_

Rory sat on a bench and stared at the lake that was flowing in front of her. She loved how beautiful the lake was and how all the trees reflected the magnificence of the lake. Rory and Lorelei would go down here all the time. But ever since Jason came along, Lorelei has been tied up with her work and planning dates with him. Rory was of course hurt because not only did she not get to spend time with her mother, but she also didn't come to the lake as much as she would like to.

"Hey, I found you." Logan's voice came from behind her. She turned around and she smiled sweetly.

"Yes you did." Logan smiled at her as he took a seat beside her and he looked at the lake.

"Nice view eh?" Rory nodded her head and she smiled.

"Its very beautiful…you should try coming here at night." Logan looked at her, a little bit interested in what she had just said.

"Why, why does it look so beautiful at night?" Rory looked at the lake again and she smiled at the lake, remembering.

"When its night and the moon is high up in the sky, the light reflects onto the lake and it shines. And the light from all the stars make the lake glitter. When you first look at it, the first thing that would come to your mind is, 'wow…this is like a fairy tale'…but for me I see it differently."

"How do you see it differently?" Rory's smile grew wider as she continued to think of the lake.

"Whenever I see the lake at night, the first thing that comes to my mind is that…it's real and that you'll never see something like that everyday and you have to live in the moment." Logan stared at her, registering what she had just said to him. _Live in the moment…live in the moment…_

"You really thought about this didn't you?" Rory smiled and nodded her head. Rory _always_ thought things through.

"Yeah…I really did." Logan smiled at her, admiring her beauty as well as the lake's beauty.

"So…how long are you in town for?" Rory looked at him, wondering what she would say, without him knowing that she wasn't Bobby.

"Well…um…I'm going to be here until…until my photo shoot ends."

"How long do photo shoots take?" Rory froze. Did he have to keep asking questions that she would find difficult to answer.

"Well…um…it varies each time." Logan nodded his head, keeping an eye on her closely.

"Well, whenever your shoot ends, will you tell me so I can say goodbye to you." Rory smiled and she nodded her head slowly. For a second, Rory thought that she was living in a fairy tale; one that she thought would never come true.

"Of course I will…I won't let you down." Logan smiled at her, not daring to take an eye off her. A sudden smirk grew across his face.

"You're a model right?" Rory froze in horror. How did he find out she wasn't?! She nodded her head, slowly and uncertainly.

"I'm a temporarily unknown model." Logan stared at her briefly. Rory had a bad feeling he somehow found out that she wasn't Bobby the soon-to-be famous model.

"Well, if you're unknown, you don't have to wear those huge sunglasses." Rory stared at him, stunned as he slowly took off her sunglasses, revealing her sapphire eyes. Logan stared into her eyes and could've sworn he got lost for a moment.

"You have beautiful eyes." Rory blushed and smiled.

"Thank you…well enough about me, tell me about you." Logan blinked in surprise.

"Me?" Rory nodded her head.

"Yeah, tell me about yourself and your personal life. Are you always inviting strangers out? Are you left-handed? Tell me all the dirt!" Logan thought for a second, not wanting to sound like an idiot to her.

"Well…um…my dad drives me insane…my two best friends are my assistants and most of the time they drives me insane…and my manager is the only one who doesn't drive me insane." Rory looked at Logan, confused.

"Why would that drive you insane?" Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…it's just…well…mostly my dad, he tells me what I can and can not do with my life and I don't want to do what he wants me to do. I fight and I fight for what I want but he always finds a way to shut me down. I don't know what to do." Rory looked at Logan and felt really bad for him. She thought that he lived in the utopian society; everything in his world was perfect. This shocked her greatly to hear him think that he lives in a dystopian world.

"Logan, I really have to give you advice; you're going to need it." Logan looked at her, getting curious.

"Go right ahead…you talk and I'll listen." Rory straightened her back and she looked him in the eye, not daring to blink or lose his eye contact.

"I think that you should tell your dad that this is your life not his. Seriously, how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-four."

"Exactly! You are old enough to choose the life you want because you want it. If your father can't respect that, then you should cut all contact with him or you can tell him to mind his own business and that if he doesn't watch what he says to you, he will be walking funny for a week." Logan stared at her and a smile slowly grew across his face. She was definitely like no model he had ever met or dated. She was strong and listened to what her heart told her, not what other told her to do.

"You really aren't like any other model I have met." Rory smiled sweetly. _Maybe that's because I'm NOT a model! _ Rory saw the watch that was on his wrist and her eyes widened. It was four o'clock; she had to get back to the hotel.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go." She got up quickly and Logan did too. 

"Bobby, wait where are you going?" Rory thought for a moment. She had to come up with another lie.

"My manager needs me. We have to discuss my photo shoot."

"Do you want me to come drop you off?" Rory shook her head.

"No, it's actually a confidential thing between my manager and I…we should catch up sometime though." Logan nodded his head with a smile.

"And that we shall." Rory put her sunglasses back on and she smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Logan." She extended out her hand. Logan looked at her hand and he smiled as he shook it.

"Same to you Bobby." Rory smiled and she began to walk away. She knew that Logan was watching her as she was walking, but she didn't dare turn around. She wanted that moment to last forever with him staring at her in desire. But she secretly worried about how she was going to keep hiding the fact that she wasn't really Bobby from him.

_To be continued…_

_You all know the drill…read and review!!_


	7. Back at the Hotel

**Back at the Hotel**

**Author's note: ****HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Sorry I'm listening to that song right now…anyway sorry I haven't updated for a while; I just had my graduation and my graduation party…well here it is; you know the drill no reviews no chapter!**

**Chapter summary: ****Lorelei comes across Luke again…Logan cant get his mind off of 'Bobby' and decides to invite her to lunch.**

Lorelei was at the front desk, checking emails and making important calls to visitors who had left messages earlier. Lorelei found she was having trouble doing it all at once. She would've called for Jason to help, but she was still hurt that he dumped her.

"Some day this has been." Lorelei muttered to herself as she began to listen to messages and was sending emails at the same time.

As Lorelei frantically was doing all that work at once, Luke walked down the stairs and saw that she was stressing at the front desk. Luke saw how hard she was crying earlier and he wanted to make sure she was okay. After Lorelei slammed the phone down, Luke walked over to see if she was okay.

"Excuse me are you okay?" Lorelei turned and her eyes widened at the sight of him. _Don't make an idiot out of yourself Lorelei…don't make an idiot out of yourself Lorelei…_

"YEAH!" Lorelei said in a very high-pitched voice. Luke raised his eyebrows and he nodded his head.

"Okay…well you don't look it that's for sure." Lorelei sighed loudly and she nodded her head.

"There's just so much I have to do and I honestly need help." Luke nodded his head and he came behind the counter with her.

"Maybe I can help." Lorelei looked at him, shocked. The manager of the big time celebrity Logan wanted to help her with emails and messages?

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'm sure you're busy with Logan and everything." Luke shook his head.

"It's no problem. Logan isn't even here."

"Oh, what happened?" Luke shrugged his shoulders, uncertain.

"Well, Logan I guess was a little bit irritated with everyone telling him what to do and he just stormed out. I asked around and some of the guests said that he was last seen with that model. What's her name, Bobby?" Lorelei nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah…her name is Bobby." Luke nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah…as you can see, Logan likes to date girls with nice legs." Lorelei chuckled lightly at his remark and she went back to typing an email.

"I think I've noticed that…anyway if you want to help me out here, can you just check the key cabinet and make sure I have a key for room two thirty."

"Yeah just one second." Luke turned to the cabinet, and as he was checking out all the keys, he finally asked Lorelei the question that had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Earlier today I saw that you were crying…is everything okay?" Lorelei sighed sadly and just stared at her computer. Luke noticed how upset she was and he shook his head. _Luke you're an idiot!_

"Sorry, it's none of my business." Lorelei sighed again and she nodded her head, still wishing that her relationships never failed her.

"I'm sorry…I want to tell you, but I don't know if I should be complaining about it. I feel as if I need time, and I'm the only person who doesn't have time…for time. You know what I'm saying?" Luke nodded his head, completely understanding her.

"Yeah I do. Hell, I feel that way all the time." Lorelei smiled sweetly. Someone actually understood her situation.

"Its not a good feeling…how are you doing with those keys?" Luke grabbed the keys and he handed it over to her.

"I believe that this is your key." Lorelei took the key from his giant broad hand and smiled politely. He seemed like the perfect man, but she decided to take a break and not let herself loose.

"Thanks Luke." Luke nodded with a smile and Lorelei stared into his deep eyes. She could feel herself getting lost and had a feeling that he was doing the very same thing.

Their gaze was interrupted by Rory, bursting in through the door, trying her hardest not to be seen by her mother. Rory still had Bobby's bug eyed sunglasses on, but she knew that with or without them on, her mother would know what she looked like. Lorelei spun around quickly and she saw a purple blur and a brunette blur run right past them. Judging by the brunette color of the person's hair, Lorelei guessed that it was Rory; she knew what her daughter looked like.

"Rory?" Lorelei ran over to see her, but she looked and saw that she was gone. Lorelei looked both ways and became confused. Was that even Rory?

"That's weird." Lorelei said to herself. Luke came beside her.

"What's weird?" Lorelei shrugged her shoulders.

"I could've sworn I just saw my daughter." Luke smiled weakly and he looked at the door and saw Logan just run in. Luke stormed over to him.

"Where the hell have you been Logan?!"

"Out." Luke still exploded.

"Logan, do you not realize that you had an interview an hour and a half ago?! God Logan, I wish you would just use your head just for once!" A sudden smile grew across Logan's face.

"I was with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Luke looked at him, bewildered.

"You were with someone?" Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah I was."

"Who? What's her name?" Logan paused and smiled for a moment. He was remembering how deep their conversation was.

"Bobby." Luke looked at Logan, confused.

"I think you were with a man Logan." Lorelei shook her head, understanding who he was with.

"Oh you were with that model." Logan nodded.

"Yeah I was with her…oh man she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said about all your past girlfriends. And may I question how long those relationships have lasted?"

"Luke that's in the past. I think I've changed." Lorelei raised her eyebrow too.

"If having a single conversation with Bobby suddenly changes people, I definitely want her to stick around." Logan smiled to himself and then he turned to Luke, with a spark in his eyes.

"Luke, maybe I could arrange for us to get together again."

"Pardon me?" Logan nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah I think I'm going to arrange something for us to have lunch together or something." Luke grabbed Logan and began to push him towards the staircase.

"We'll talk upstairs." Luke turned to Lorelei, with a caring look in his eyes.

"Do you still need me to help?" Lorelei shook her head with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm fine for now." Luke smiled and nodded his head.

"If you need me, just try and find me. I'll see you round." Lorelei nodded her head and watched the two as they walked up the stairs. Lorelei sighed quietly to herself and let a weak smile grow onto her face.

"He's really sweet."

_Too be continued…_

_Sorry that wasn't my best chapter…also, I may not update as quick as possible due to my summer plans…but I'll try…thanks!_


	8. A Perfect Day?

**A Perfect Day?**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys! I'm SO sorry but I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to my cottage for three weeks and I won't be able to update…which is why I'm updating now. So please read and review; if you don't review, I won't update for an even longer time.**

**Chapter Summary: ****Rory think about how perfect Logan is but suddenly Lorelei comes onto what Rory did with Logan that afternoon.  
**

Rory ran into the lounge and she saw that Paris and Lane were sitting there, getting out of their uniform. Paris looked at Rory and she looked as if she wanted her to give her every single detail.

"Rory, what happened?" Paris asked with curiosity in her voice. Rory took off Bobby's sunglasses and looked clearly peeved.

"You almost got my fired that's what happened." Paris rolled her eyes. _Same old Rory…worrying about every little thing._

"Oh come on Rory, I did the right thing. You look hot and you met up with a hot actor. Why are you acting like you're going to hell?" Rory began to take the dress off and she began to get into her uniform.

"You want to know why I'm going to hell?! Because I let him think that I'm a guest here at this hotel and that I'm an unknown model with a gender confused name." Paris shrugged her shoulders as she put her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"So?" Rory put the summer dress on a hanger and looked at her angrily.

"What do you mean so?! I can't stay in this relationship!" Lane looked at her and raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Why not?"

"What am I going to do if I do pretend being Bobby? Make his bed while I'm in it!" Lane raised her eyebrows again.

"There's a thought." Rory rolled her eyes as she got back into her tennis shoes and put the other shoes beside the purple dress. Lane tapped Rory's shoulder lightly.

"Hey Rory." Rory turned to her and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Lane took a seat on the bench next to Paris and patted the empty space between them.

"Sit here…I want to ask you something." Rory didn't know what they were doing so she just sat between them, cautiously. She looked at Lane, afraid to find out what she wanted to ask her.

"Okay…what do you want to ask me?" Lane motioned for her to move in closer and Rory did so. Lane began to whisper into Rory's ear.

"What was it like?" Rory backed away and raised an eyebrow.

"What was what like?" Lane laughed cheekily and looked her best friend in the eye.

"What was it like with Logan?" Lane whispered.

"Why are you still whispering?"

"No matter where I am, I think my mother can hear me through these walls…so give us the dirt on Logan Huntzberger. Is he as scandalous as we think he is? Is he wild and reckless? Or did you think he was dreamy like all actors are?" Rory blinked hard for a moment.

Would it matter what she thought of him? This whole fling they had going on was basically a lie. She was lying to him and she didn't know for sure, but he was probably lying to her in a way. It really wouldn't matter; Logan would find another model that would get inside his pants.

"Well Lane…he's got everything that I would want." Paris raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting more detail.

"Which is what? Give us the dirt, what's he like up close?" Rory smiled to herself, remembering how sweet he was when they were together and how her eyes glittered whenever she looked into his eyes.

"He had deep eyes…" Lane smiled vividly and urged Rory to continue.

"Now you're talking...give us more detail. What were the lips like?" Rory grinned and she began to play with her hair as she remembered.

"He had sexy lips." Paris jokingly pushed on Rory's shoulder and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Now Rory's gushing…what about the hands were they big?" Rory and Lane turned to Paris and they laughed. Neither of them knew how interested Paris was. Rory thought about his hands. They were so big and warm. She smiled at the thought of him holding her with his hands.

"They were…perfect." Paris and Lane both grinned. They knew that Rory was head-over-heels for Logan now.

"Perfect works." Paris commented.

Rory began to slowly get back in her uniform and she left the dress, the sunglasses and the shoes on the bench beside Rory. All was okay…until they suddenly heard Lorelei calling Rory's name.

"Rory!" Rory looked at her best friends in a frenzied panic. They had to hide the clothes that belonged to Bobby.

"Yeah? Who what?!" Rory called.

"Rory, are you back here?" Rory began to frantically put on the rest of her uniform as Lane and Paris began to neatly shove the shoes, the sunglasses and the shoes into their locker, causing a loud bang. When they finally hid the clothes and Rory looked half decent in her uniform, Lorelei finally appeared to them. She looked at all three of them and she raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is going on back here? It sounds like you are all having a wrestling match or something." Rory looked at her two best friends and she shook her head, a reassuring smile on her face.

"No wrestling going on back here, mom. I just spilled some juice on my uniform and I uh…was cleaning it. And Paris and Lane were helping me clean it up." Lorelei raised her eyebrows again and she looked around the floor.

"Where's the juice?" The three girls were left stumped until Lane had a cover up.

"While Paris was helping her clean it, I threw it out." Lorelei walked in closer to them and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay girls, your shift is over you can go home now. But Rory, wait a few moments I want to talk to you." Paris and Lane looked at Rory, with worried expressions upon their faces and they walked out, leaving the mother and daughter all alone. Rory sat down on the bench and she looked at her mother, worried.

"What is it mom?" Lorelei sat beside her daughter and looked at her firmly.

"I was trying to find you all afternoon…where were you?" Rory shrugged her shoulders, fearing that her mother was catching on.

"I was…I was out in the stables with the horses." Lorelei raised her eyebrows.

"You were?"

"Yeah." Lorelei shifted towards her daughter and she had a very stern look in her eyes.

"I thought you hated horses." Rory froze. How could she possibly forget that?!

"Well…I was confronting my fears and I got better acquainted with them." Lorelei turned to her daughter fully; she knew that Rory was lying.

"Rory…how about you stop lying and tell me the truth. Where did you really go?" Rory sighed loudly and she looked her mother in the eye, and knew that she couldn't hide it from her _real _best friend. Rory didn't know why but she started to cry.

"Mom…I was with Logan. He thought I was Bobby. And I let him think that." Lorelei looked at her daughter, knowing that she was right and that she did see her earlier.

"Honey, why would you let him think that you were someone else?" Rory wiped away a few of her tears and she walked over to the locker and she pulled out Bobby's dress.

"Paris and I were supposed to get this dress pressed for her and then Paris goaded me to put it on and when I had it on, Logan walked in and he thought I was Bobby and he asked me out and everything just happened sp fast." Lorelei stared at her crying daughter. Rory would never do something like this.

"Rory, why wouldn't you just tell him that you weren't Bobby and explain it all to him? I'm sure he would've believed you." Rory shook her head, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Mom you don't understand. He's an actor, I'm a maid. He earns a thousand dollars an hour for being famous and doing acting, I get ten dollars an hour for cleaning. He has power and is somebody. I have no power and I'm nobody. He wouldn't go for me. I just wanted to know what it was like mom." Rory began to choke on her tears and Lorelei pulled her daughter into a hug. She never knew her daughter was so self conscious about it all.

"Honey, I wish you wouldn't think like that." Rory continued to cry into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry mom." Lorelei looked at her daughter and had an assuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it kid; its all going to be okay. Here, I'll go give this to Michel so he can get it pressed and you just get home and we'll talk about this." Rory nodded and she smiled through the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Okay thanks mom. I'm still really sorry mom."

"Don't worry about it Hun…just get home and stay low; you don't want Logan to see you." Rory nodded her head as she slipped out of the hotel. What seemed like a perfect day just turned bad.

_To be continued..._

_Once again I'm REALLY sorry I won't be updating for the next month so I hope you all are enjoying your summer and I'll update as soon as I get back! Love you guys!_


End file.
